


Witch For Sale

by Fazbae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass Reader, Dark Magic, Demonic Witch Reader, Gen, Graphic deaths, Sabaody Archipelago, Slight Brook/Reader, You flirt with brook a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazbae/pseuds/Fazbae
Summary: “W-w-what a-re you?” the man whimpered.“Someone who the devil bows down to. He gave me half of his soul. How powerful do you think that makes me? A woman who can make the devil love, make him crawl, make himbeg?”





	Witch For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Brook x Reader. 
> 
> Disclaimer. I do not know or claim to know anything about witches or witchcraft. I was simply inspired by a dream I had after an intense session of American Horror Story. I don't know any other way of describing the Reader in this story, other than demonic and dark witch, which probably isn't the right words to use. Maybe satanic could be another fitting word, but again, I am not familiar enough with that culture either. Keep an open mind, and if you can come up with a more fitting description, let me know in the comments.
> 
> I myself imagined this dress https://fi.pinterest.com/pin/832040099879529343/ for the reader, but you are free to use your imagine however you like.
> 
> This is also on my deviantart page with the username nixdex. If found anywhere outside of dA and Ao3, please let me know.

It wasn't often you were caught off guard, and to think that the one time it did happen, you got yourself involved in a royal mess. Your first obvious thought when you woke up in a cell, chained to the neck and hands, was that _yes, you could get out of there without a problem_. And you were about to until you actually looked around the room.

The first thing that caught your eye was the mermaid. She was floating around silently in her round tank of water, desperation in her eyes. You had never seen a mermaid before, not that you had been searching for them, but you did know of a few potions that involved mermaid scales.

However, the current circumstances did not really read “scale negotiation”, so you held your tongue and looked at the other prisoners. Most of them were normal people, some bigger than other and some just weird looking. Men, women, and those in between, all cramped into the same cell. But one stood out, an older man with pure white hair, seated in the corner. While he looked like a normal man, he was just oozing with power. The others didn't seem to notice, but you sure did. A feeling in your gut told you he too could easily slip out of here. However, instead of voicing what you've discovered, you looked away and faced the mermaid instead.

“Girl?” you spoke softly, and the green haired mermaid looked up confused “Yeah, you little mermaid.” you smiled at her kindly. “Would you mind telling me where we are?”

The mermaid sniffled, trying to hold herself together. But she still faced you fully and spoke with sympathy.

“At a auction house, but I'm not sure which Grove.” she answered.

“It's Grove 1.” another prisoner answered, he sounded like he had lost everything, he had no reason to live. “Slave auction.”

“I see.” you hummed. “So this is the Sabaody Archipelago then?” you questioned more.

“Yes.” the mermaid answered “Where you captured on another island?”

“No, should have been here.” you mouth twitched into a quick smile “Just a big disoriented after my trip.” the mermaid tilted her head, but then quickly lowered it when a guard opened the door.

“Next one, hurry up.” he gripped one of the prisoners and dragged them to their feet, locked the door again and marched away.

“The auction started a while ago.” the mermaid murmured to you “I think you'll be up soon. They start with the normal ones, and build their way up to the more rare ones.” you hummed to show her you heard her, and the room fell quiet again. You could hear muffled voices from the other room, from a stage most likely where the new slave was presented.

“And if I could get you out from here,” you spoke again, this time every head turned to look at you. Except for the old man, he pulled out a bottle of alcohol and took a sip. You doubted he was allowed to have it, but didn't question how he smuggled it in. “would you be willing to make a deal with me, little mermaid?” her eyes lit up for a moment, before they took a suspicious turn.

“What kind of deal...?”

“Just take it!” one of the men yelled “Anything, anything is better than a slave! They have celestial dragons out there, you know!”

“Hush now,” you hushed the man, he snapped his mouth shut. “The deal is simple. I'll free each and every one of you, and all I ask for, is a couple of your scales. So few you wont even notice a difference.”

“Do it!”

“Oh lord please take the deal!”

“I beg you, mermaid, please.” the others got desperate, but everyone shut up when the door opened again.

“Nononono, please no!” the girl who got dragged out begged, her eyes snapped to you, pleading before they darted to the mermaid, and with one last desperate 'please' she was gone.

“Well?” you questioned, looking over at the mermaid again.

“Why do you need my scales?” she asked cautiously.

“They are a rare ingredient for some potions. I've only ever come across mermaid scales from a certain market. But they weren't as high quality. Mermaid scales preform the best in potions when given willingly.” you smirked at her teasingly.

You could see her trying to understand and get a grip of your words. She was pulled in by curiosity, wanting to know more, to really have a grip of what she was getting into. But she didn't have the time.

“It wont affect you, darling.” you answered her unvoiced question. “Once the scales are off your body, whatever I do with them will not in any way harm you.”

“Are you a devil fruit user?” she asked next “How can you get us all out of here unless you aren't?”

“These are seastone cuffs, she can't use devil fruit powers.” a man's shaky voice spoke.

“I am not a devil fruit user. But I do hold _some_ power.” you said.

“What?” the mermaid was getting too curious.

“Do we have a deal?” you asked instead, standing up from your seat on the floor, brushing off your black dress the best you could with your cuffed hands, and walking closer to the tank. “Time is limited, Keimi.”

“How do you know my name?” she swam to the other end of the tank.

“Do we have a deal or not, Keimi?”

“Take the deal!”

“Take it, please!”

“Don't be selfish, take the deal!”

The other begged her, pleaded to take the risk. She looked lost and terrified, but didn't break the intense eye contact you had with her.

“They are coming, Keimi.” you said “Five seconds.”

You shot a look at the old man. He had put away his flask, his own eyes staring at you. A sense of understanding seemed to pass between the two of you.

_Do your thing._

_Look out for her._

“Deal.” she quickly uttered, just before the door was opened yet again.

“A volunteer?” the guard asked. You smirked at the mermaid, before facing the guard.

“Might as well get it over and done with, am I right?” you spoke. One of the girls in the cell whimpered, believing their chance of escape was lost. The guard marched into the cell, took a hold of your chains and hauled you out.

“Miss--!” the mermaid's voice was cut off as the door closed behind you. You didn't miss the old man looking up at you before it did though, curiosity in his eyes.

“Never seen someone so eager to get sold off.” the guard spoke. You hummed at his words. “But what's the point fighting it. Low-lives should know their place.” he sneered and chuckled.

You came up to a small staircase with lead up to the stage, a man's voice keeping a light conversation to keep the audience entertained. As you walked past the curtains you stopped, the guard doing the same and looked down at you, about to force you to walk again.

“I'd like you to remember that, next time I look into your eyes.” you sneered back at him, giving a smile that sent chills to his bones before you continued walking, the guard's grip on the chains tightening as he fumed with anger from your threat.

“Ah, next up is this lovely lady we picked up fresh today.” you were stopped in the centre of the stage, right next to a flashily dressed man with the most ridiculous sunglasses you had ever seen. The guard backed away to the side, but still remained on the stage. Several lights were pointed at you, blinding you from seeing the audience, but you could hear murmured.

“Young and healthy with a pretty face. Every man's dream slave, am I right gentlemen?” laughter from the crowd “And she's strong, surly put up a fight with our men when we picked her up, drunk as she was. So don't be scared to work her hard.”

While you weren't drunk when the kidnapping happened, you could see why the man would think so. Once you travel through the ripples, you're left in a dizzy stage. Usually you didn't have a lot of problem with teleportation, but this time something blew you off balance with the landing and you were left in a disorientation you weren't used to.

You looked at your shackled hands, studying the metal. You were just about to open your mouth when you felt something off. Your eyes snapped open, scanning the crowd you could barely see outlines of. There was something there, _something_. Your eyes landed on the source of energy, such a cold energy it made you shudder with delight when you pin pointed it.

“Incredible.” you muttered, eyes on the tall skeleton who stood next to a man with a stawhat.  
The crowd stilled, gasping in surprise.

“Slaves do not talk.” the host hissed at you, away from the microphone. You slowly turned your head to look at him.

“Well I am not a slave, until sold.” you answered back, loudly enough to be heard “Now I am no expert in this business, but I think we can both agree that instead of lecturing someone with false demands, you should do your job first.” more gasps and shocked murmurs. “But I am done now.” you continued, “This is honestly disgusting, even in my taste. And I have a deal to hold up to.”

“What--!” before the host could finish, you snapped your fingers and the shackles fell off. Open, like the rightful key had been twisted in the lock. The sound they made as the hit the floor seemed to echo in the huge room as the audience watched in horror.

“And I found a new toy I'd like so get my hands on.” you turned to look at the skeleton again, who you could see freeze up from your gaze. “I've always found death to be _fascinating_.”

“GUARDS!” the host yelled, and the guard who had escorted you was quick to react. The audience were in shock and panic, screaming out about devil fruits and seastone cuffs.

You faced the guard, not even lifting a finger as he charged at you. And suddenly his feet were swept away from under him, hoisting him up in the air why and unseen force.

“Can you recall what I told you when you dragged me onto the stage?” the man struggled trying to fight an invisible enemy upside down. You lifted your hand and made a motion, like you were grabbing onto him. The man stilled and stared at you with wide eyes. More guards were flowing onto the stage, the host taking cover behind them as he barked orders. “I told you that I wanted you to remember the words you said to me, next time I looked you in the eyes.” you took a step closer, ignoring the other guards yelling warnings and threats at you. “What was it you said?” you hissed at him, clenching your fist tighter, making him groan in pain. “Say them!”

At the exact same time as a gunshot rang through the air, your free hand was clenched into a fist by your head, like you moved as fast as lightning. A groan from on of the guards behind you was the signal for the crowd to start running. The bullet wound on the guard was lethal, aimed right at his heart. His own bullet killed him, and no one could explain why.

Your head turned to the audience, and with a tilt of your head to the side, the main entrance doors slammed shut. The crowd tired to opened them, more and more people gathering to try and push them, but in vain.

“All of you. _Sit down_.” you spoke loudly. The edge in your tone made them freeze, some of them whimpered. This was not how they wanted their days to go. “Do I need to repeat myself? You who bid are just as bad as those who sell. So. Sit. Down.” like obedient dogs, all of them ran to the first free seat they could lay their eyes on and sat back down.

“Now.” you turned your attention back to the guard still hoisted in mid air. You could feel the tension of the other guards, all of them aiming  but not daring to shoot after what happened to the one face down on the stage. “What did you tell me, before we got on the stage?”

“Low-lives should know their place.” the man repeated. You smiled at him.

“I think it's time to remind you of your place.” you dropped your hand, and the guard slammed back onto the stage. “Let's see how low you can go?” he tried to get up, but didn't get further than to his knees when you spoke again “ _receperint eum._ ”

Shadow, clawed and crooked hands shot up from the stage around him, taking hold of his legs and arms, pulling and pulling until he started to sink into a darkness, he screamed in hysteria, the other guards frozen in place and not daring to make a move. You stepped closer to the man, brushing your hands along the skirt of your dress and your keeled down in front of him.

“If you happen to see the devil, tell him (F/n) sends her regards and thanks him for his latest gift.” your right hand touched the stone of the necklace around your neck. "But no pressure, he's usually too busy for low-life, so chances are you wont meet him personally.” You stood back up and turned your back to him, ignoring the screams and begs as he was pulled further down, until he disappeared completely. You faced the other guards, basking in the silence that had fallen over the whole room.

“Now that I've settled a score with a rude man, I have a deal to get on with.” you lifted your hand again and held it next to your head. The snap of your fingers made the guards, host and audience flinch, and the sound from your fingers echoed loudly. But nothing happened. People were looking around them, expecting something horrible.

“Well, I have a debt to collect.” you were about to turn around and walk back to the cell to meet up with the mermaid, but the host spoke up again.

“STOP! STOP HER RIGHT NOW!” the host ordered the guards. They charged at command, swords held high as they ran up to you. If bullets didn't work, the edge of a blade would have to do. You simply looked back at them, a hint of a glare in your eyes and at the same time, each and every guard on stage fell to the floor. Lifeless.

The host fell backwards and landed on his butt, stuttering and shivering from fear.

“What are you?!” he demanded to know. You calmly started walking to him, ignoring any whimpers of fear from the audience. You could hear shuffling of feet, indicating people were getting overly uncomfortably or trying to sneak back to the door. You paid them no mind. The host scrambled to his feet, and tried to back away, but when your hand reached up to grasp the air and pulled it towards you, the host jerked forwards and fell to his knees.

You took a tight grip on his jaw, pulling his face closer to yours, no doubt giving him a lot of physical discomfort. You stared deep into his eyes, tiling your head this way and that way, studying him. He was whimpering, spilling tears and shaking all over.

“So pathetic.” you told him “A man who sends out grunts to do his dirty work, selling people like they are objects.” you hissed at him “What makes you so much better? Huh? I've met true evil, demonic creatures you cannot even imagine. But non of them would turn on their own race like you.” your grip tightened “Let me tell you something, you vile man. There's a special place for you in hell, one that I will make sure will have you crying within seconds upon entering. Someone special down there has a soft spot for me, I tend to abuse that affection, and I'll make sure he know how much I despise you and everyone who works for you.”

“W-w-what a-re you?” the man whimpered.

“Someone who the devil bows down to.” you stared deep into his eyes, letting him see what you have seen. His own widen behind his horrible sunglasses. “He gave me half of his soul.” you whispered to him “How powerful do you think that makes me? A woman who can make the devil love, make him crawl, make him _beg_?”

You let go of the man and stepped away, watching as he crumbled to the ground, ripping at his own hair and begging for his mind to be erased of the images he saw. He was nothing but a broken man, sobbing onto the floor like a child scared of the dark. Images of the devil flashing before his eyes for the rest of his life.

“Miss!” a familiar voice yelled out. Turning around you face the other side of the stage where Keimie was being rolled out by the old but powerful man. She waves at you and popped her head out of the tanks open lid. “Thank you miss! I thought you couldn't do it once you were taken.”

“KEIMIE!” a voice yelled, followed by rapid footsteps.

“Kemie, get away from her!” a female voice yelled.

“Luffy! Nami! It's fine, she saved us!” Keimi quickly reassured before the straw hatted boy could tackle you to the ground. “Miss,” Keimi reached out from the tank with her hand. “To hold up my end of the deal.” you held your hand under her fisted one, and watched she opened her palm and let a dozen of scales fall into your hand.

“Thank you kindly, little mermaid.” you thanked her, placing your other palm onto the scales, twisted it and once you lifted it off the scales were gone. You turned to the straw hat wearing boy who had run up to the stage. “I take it you are Keimi's friend.”

“I am.” the boy smiled broadly “Thank you for helping her.”

“Thank him for keeping her safe while I was up here.” you nudged your head in the old man's direction. He smiled broadly and let out a deep chuckle. “You should get out now, someone powerful will be coming soon.” you walked past him and down the stage, heading along the stairs towards the main entrance. 

The sound of a gun loading made you stop and look to your right where three people dressed in weird white get-ups were, the one with the gun being a man with dark hair and snot running from his nose. His gun was shaking, but he stood his ground while a woman and an elderly man stood behind him.

“What do you think you're doing!” the man with the gun yelled “Don't you know who we are, how dare you do this in our presence?!” he demanded to know.

“Are you going to shoot me?” you asked him calmly.

“What?”

“I asked, are you doing to shoot me? Maybe you should check your hearing, I was under no impression I talked very quietly.”

“How dare you?!”

“How dare I?” you asked him, turning your whole body to face him. “Here you are point a gun at my head, and you asked how I dare? So tell me, who are you that gives you the holy might to hold a gun to my head and act all high and mighty?” the man shook with anger at your calmly spoken words.

“I am Saint Carloss, one of the world nobles! How dare you disrespect me like--?!”

“Like you are disrespecting me?” you finished for him “ _Treat other like you want to be treated_ , ever heard about that saying? Wouldn't think so with your attitude. I've never heard of you, and quite frankly, I do not care what sort of noble you claim to be.” the man was about speak but you cut him off “No noble should have a stick so far up his ass that I can see the end in his mouth when he speaks, the word noble has a real meaning and you are disgracing it with every breath you take. And I don't know what kind of holy being you claim to be but I have never seen a Saint who acts like he owns the world and can't even wipe snot off his face.”

There was no warning before the gun went off, followed by your body hitting the ground. Keimi let out a scream and covered her eyes. But the self-claimed saint Carloss turned to his father.

“Did you see that, father?” he jumped around the body on the stairs, singing about how he took down an evil force.

The pirates in the room watched him silently, frowns on their faces. While no one knew who you were or where you came from, nor _what_ your were, there was no pirate in the world who would enjoy to see a world noble win. 

Eustass Kid shifted slightly, his eyes sharp and unforgiving. No matter that he was the supernova with the highest bounty, he would not get involved with the nobles. He was not ready to have an admiral on his ass.

Trafalgar Law's eye and fingers twitched. He always did have a deep hatred towards the government and nobles, but he knew better than to move from his seat. You owned him nothing, so he would not get involved. You brought it upon yourself.

Luffy was ready to march up the stairs, already one step taken when Keimi quickly snatched a hold of his arm. The straw hatted boy looked over his shoulder at his friend, who shook her head and begged him with her scared eyes not to do anything.

The old man, Rayleigh, watch on with a knowing look in his eye, staying close to the mermaid to keep her safe.

Carloss stopped his dance and faced your body, giving it a harsh kick in the ribs. He laughed some more while his sister giggled along, father watching with a straight but pleased face. The son keeled down by your side, a mocking expression on his face as he spoke.

“You should know better girl, you're nothing but dirt under my shoe.”

His pride was short lived as he was suddenly flung across the room and pinned to the wall next to the main entrance. He let out a shriek, his sister letting out a similar noise. The crowd around them gasped in horror, seeing a world noble treated in such a way.

“Carloss!” the father yelled.

The sound of a wind echoed in the room, get the air stood still. Everyone held their breath, and the nobles flinched when the wind started to sound something like a pigs squeal. Nami and Usopp held onto each other, Chopper latching onto Sanji's leg for protection. Luffy hurried to get Keimi out of the tank in case they needed to make a quick exit.

You sat back up slowly, rolling your head around to get some comfort to the ache in your neck, not bothering to wipe the blood off of your face. The noble woman screamed bloody murder and stepped away from you, covering behind her father. You got back up on your feet, brushing your hands over your dress to get dirt off of it.

“What makes you so special then, Carloss?” you asked the noble who was still pinned to the wall.

“I-I-I-I am a world noble! Unhand me!”

“I am not touching you.” you walked closer to him. “What makes you so special?”

“I AM A CELESTIAL DRAGON!”

“That is only a title. Just words. Nothing more than that. You're still human, flesh and blood just like everyone else her. Born the same way as everybody else. I'll ask again, what makes you special?”

“I TOLD YOU!”

“No, you told me you hide behind two words. It doesn't make you special, doesn't make you a Saint or above anyone else. You're just human. You should be ashamed of yourself, calling yourself a Saint in my presence. You can only be a Saint through actions that are polar opposite of yours. You think of yourself high and mighty, yet I can throw you around like a rag doll without lifting a finger.”

“Unhand him!” his sister yelled at you “Let him down, you filth!”

“Miss, please.” Nami spoke in a hushed tone as you stopped by the Strawhat pirates. “An admiral will come.” you turned to look at her, staring deep into her eyes and watched as she shifted in discomfort.

“Let them come.” you whispered at her. 

You eyes then shifted to the tall skeleton you had spotted earlier. You let out a breath of wonder, circling him.

“Now this is something special.” you spoke “A dead man walking. Tell me, is this by natural powers or the Yomi Yomi no Mi?” the skeleton hesitated for a moment.

“The Yomi Yomi no Mi, my lady.” he answered, his tone even and smooth.

“His pride and joy.” you hummed “The one fruit that would allow someone to dodge the ultimate rule of nature. The one thing no one can avoid. The one thing everyone _has_ to face. Death itself.” you stopped in front of him and made a come hither gesture with your finger to tell him to lean down. His crew were stiff behind him, waiting for the moment they would have to step in. Once he was in your level, you reached out and took a hold of his skull, eyes searching the hollow eye sockets.

“What are you, miss?” Brook questioned you. “I look at you and I see something dark. Something that should not be here. It gives me goosebumps.”

“Even if you don't have any skin?”

“Yohohoho, indeed my lady.”

“YOU WITCH?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? LET MY BROTHER GO!” the noble woman yelled behind you, stomping her foot like a child.

“That.” you told Brook “A witch. Or at least I was, until I became something... More.” you paused “Do you remember, what happened when you crossed over?” you asked him in return. “What awaits on the other side?” Brook didn't answer. “You do.”

“Yes.” you let out a breathless laugh at his whisper-like answer.

“I heard about you, the murmurs of the one that got away. Brook arrived and left within the same minute, they say.”

“Do not ignore me you whore!” rapid footsteps behind you altered you of the noble woman's attack. A pocket knife was in her hand, held above her head as she charged at your back.

“Shalulia!” the father yelled, not really helping her attack.

However, she suddenly stopped, dropping the knife to the floor and screamed. She quickly got rid of the bubble around her head, giving herself access to her head as she clenched into her hair like it was her only life line. She dropped to her knees, her father rushing to her side.

“What did you do?!” the father demanded to know.

“The devil celebrates your name, Brook.” you paid no maid to the chaos behind you “His greatest achievement, the Yomi Yomi no Mi, the one fruit that does against everything _he_ created.”

Shalulia let out a noise that no one in the room expected, something dark, something demonic. The crowd froze, looking down as if making no eye contact with anyone would help them. You kept staring at Brook with clouded eyes, taking in every detail of his skull. The noble woman behind you banged her head against the floor, once, twice, three times and kept going. Her father tried to stop her, but in vain.

“Make her stop!” the father ordered you. You finally looked away from Brook, letting go of his face and facing the nobles.

“Why?” you questioned him.

“She's going to die! Stop her!”

“She tried to kill me.”

“You vile woman!” the man hissed “I will have you executed for your crimes!” he pointed a finger at you.

“Will you?” Shalulia gripped her jaw and the back of her head, starting to twist, more and more, the creaks and pops of her neck loud were loud in the large room. “Who said you were leaving this room?” the man hissed at you, and dropped down to try and stop his daughter from snapping her own neck.  
“Shalulia stop!” all he got as answer was gibberish in a language he didn't understand, in a voice that wasn't hers. Her eyes rolled to the back of here head. “Stop it!”

“This is what you do.” you spoke up, looking form father to son who was still pinned to the wall, shaking. “You put people in desperate situations, one they can't escape from. Humiliate them, degrade them, dehumanize them. They who are more human than you will ever be able to imagine. You kill for fun, because it amuses you, or the person who's life you just ended disgusts you. You are the core of everything that is wrong in this world.” You walked closer to Carloss “It's not very funny, when the role is reversed, is it?” you asked him, he couldn't answer, too afraid.

You could faintly hear Eustass Kid chuckle at the look on Carloss face. You didn't judge him, these nobles had it coming. Trafalgar Law was leaning over the back rest of the bench he had been sitting on the whole time, watching with interest what you would do next.

“Tell me Carloss. What do you think the woman who has the devil on a leach will be able to do to you?” you reached out and removed the bubble around his head. “Death is blind. It doesn't discriminate. With the exception of Brook over there.” you smirked “When Death takes you, it doesn't care who you are, but then one who does care is the one who decides where you go after your life has ended. Tell me, does paradise, or hell sound more appealing?” Carloss tried to stutter out a word but couldn't “Paradise of course.” you answered for him “An eternity in a heaven designed for you personally.” you smiled “But from the moment you could think, from the moment you could talk and pass judgement on others, your faith has chained you to hell. And the punishment has gotten harsher and harsher for each deed you've done. The devil himself doesn't want anything to do with you world noble's rooms. How scary they must be.”

“Please stop...” Carloss begged.

“Treat others like you want to be treated.” you mused “What did you do when someone begged for their life before you?” he didn't answer. “What did you do?!” the room seemed to darker slightly at your raised voice. A whisper of something not human lingered in the walls.

“I killed them.” he squeaked out.

“Yet you expect me to spare you.”

The room fell silent apart from the noble woman's grunts and pops of her neck. Some of the pirate crew members looked uncomfortable, but the captains were calm. Even Luffy, the wildest of them, was watching the scene in a dangerous calmness. Rayleigh made no move. You sighed.

“I just came here for some ingredients. Yet here am I trying to talk sense into a brick wall.” you stared at Carloss for a moment, eyes dull “I'm bored now.” with those words Carloss started choking, and before his father even finished screaming his name, black, watery smoke began oozing out of Carloss mouth. His body twitching and eyes wide with tears streaming down A loud snap was heard as Shalulia finished her project, her head backwards and body limp on the floor. Their father screamed in rage as he got on his feet, ready to aim his anger at you. He was launched into the air before he could, his body stuck in the ceiling high above. His body creaked, his breath left and moments later, blood rained over the room.

The crowd was shivering, trying desperately to hide they whimpering and make themselves as invisible as possible. As if they deserved any better than the ones who sold the slaves to them. The pirates stayed calmed, well most of them at least, some of the Strawhat crew were less than pleased with blood raining on them.

“The rest of you!” you voiced, turning swiftly to look down at the crowd. “If anyone of you ever owns a slave again, I will arrive at midnight, stuff your heads into a pigs served head and watch you slowly suffocate. Do I make myself clear?” they whimpered loudly in response “Then get out.” the doors slammed open and seconds later people ran and stumbled, fleeing for their lives. All of them avoiding to step too close to you or look at you. Once the room was empty apart from the pirates, you spoke again.

“Admiral Kizaru will be here in a moment, you might want to leave now.” you spoke to the pirates, they still stared around them, in shock and awe of what had just happened. The panicked voices of the crowd outside the auction house, followed by marines yelling orders were were the only sound for a while.

“I'll deal with the marines outside.” Kid spoke up, heading to the door. Law and Luffy were quick to follow as they argued over who would fight the marines.

You walked over to the woman's body, opening her mouth and poking at her gums. With your bare fingers, you started ripping at her gums and pulling out teeth.

“W-w-w-w-what is she doing?” Usopp asked as he hid behind Franky.

“I'm collecting teeth, Usopp.” you answered to him. He let out a squeak and a string of apology's for being rude. “Why are you sorry? It was a simple question.” you hummed, pulling out another tooth. “potions take a lot of ingredients. Teeth work well for protection potions as well as spells.”

“You're extremely casual about this whole situation.” Zoro commented as he got up from his seat.

“I simply do not care.” you stated as you stood up again, doing the same to the teeth as you did with the scales to get them off you hands.

“So you're a witch?” the polar bear spoke.

“I am, and then some.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Killer, the masked man of the Kid pirates asked. 

“Is that a territory you want to explore?” you asked as you looked up at him through your lashes, a glint of something in your eye.

The weapons around the room started to vibrate, and suddenly they were up in the air and heading out the door. Zoro was quick to grab onto his swords before they followed. You watched in amusement as the sharp objects passed by.

“What the hell?!” Nami screeched at you. Usopp ducked a sword heading towards him.

“That wasn't me.” you told her.

“Eustass Kid?” Robin spoke.

“That would be him.” Killer answered her.

You turned your line of sight from the other to Brook again, studying him without any shame.

“Is something wrong, lady?” Brook asked. You chuckled at his question.

“You.” you told him “just an abomination.” you could see his crew tensing up and getting ready to defend him “I love it. Your fruit ability is one big stain in _his_ reputation and it is _so_ glorious. Just seeing you makes me tingle all over.”

“I take that as a compliment then, yohohoho.” Brook lifted his hat at you, letting out a loud laugh.

“As you should.” you walked up to him, pulling him down to your level again. Brook didn't complain about your manhandling, letting you place your hands on his face again, enjoying the female touch while he could.

“Get a room.” One of the hatted Heart pirates, Shachi, muttered bitterly as he averted his eyes so he didn't have to watch.

“Please don't get a room.” Sanji was quick to correct him, a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

You hummed a chilling tune as your eyes darted along the details of Brooks face, finger tips dancing across the rough bone lightly. Brook soon joined in on the tune, humming along with you. The other quickly got uncomfortable and turned around to start up a conversation. You didn't bother to listen in on them, concentrating on burning the image of Brook into your mind.

“What was your paradise like? You heaven?” you asked him before your continued the tune. Brook's own humming slowed down and got quieter by the second, until he stopped completely.

“My old crew. Sailing along the sea, Laboon was with us.” Brook finally answered quietly. “I was so happy.”

“And then it got ripped away from you.” you voiced his thoughts.

“This fruit took me back, and I was trapped in that fog, all alone for such a long time.”

“Until...” you urged him on.

“My new crew found me, along with happiness.”

“Hmm...” you hummed, smiling slightly. “You want back, don't you?”

“What a dark question to ask, miss.” Brook chuckled, but didn't deny.

“You got a taste of your perfect life, Where there is no sadness or fear. Just euphoria. there's no shame in wanting back. It's called paradise for a reason. A room just for you, created solemnly to keep you satisfied and happy for all eternity. Life cannot give you that.” you assured him, caressing his cheekbone lightly. “But now, your paradise has changed, hasn't it.”

“I wouldn't know miss.” Brook confessed and you smiled at him. “But I don't doubt it.”

“Two crews and a whale, come together.” you murmured “Doesn't that sound like paradise?”

Brook suddenly yelped, pulling back and massaging his skull. The three crews were quick to turn their attention back to you, the Strawhats ready to fight.

“What did you do?” Zoro demanded to know, katana pointed at you. You held up your hand and showed him a piece of curly hair.

“A piece of the living dead. Imagine what you could make of it.” you mused as you studied the hair in your hand. “I apologize for startling you, Brook.”

“Yohohoho, if it was a piece of hair you wanted you could just have asked.”

“But you would have wanted something in return, wouldn't you.” you smirked at him.

“Maybe you could show me your panties--” Sanji was quick to give him a kick in the face.

“DON'T!” the cook threatened him, but you simply giggled at Brooks words.

“Hmm, maybe just a peak.” you mused at him, poor Brook looked like he might just have found a new paradise.

You however had no time to fulfil Brooks long lasted dream as the loud noises of a battle on the outside suddenly stopped. You looked towards the door for a few seconds before you faced the crews again.

“Well, shall we?” you asked and began heading out. “Admiral Kizaru is on him way, you know.” your words gave the crews a kick in the behind as they all quickly followed your lead.

The outside was a wreck. Marines were laying along the ground, unconscious or dead, the few that were still standing didn't look too eager to try their luck. The three captains stood proudly in the middle, arguing with each other of one reason or another. One of the marines still standing charged at Kid, sword held high while the captains were distracted with each other. Killer was quick to act as he ran to defend his captain, giving a useless scolding that Kid wasn't listening to.

“Well, I should get going, those ingredients aren't going to collect themselves.

“What ingredients do you need?” the little reindeer, Chopper, asked “Is it for medicine?” you smiled down at the sweet innocent look on his face.

“A ritual, actually.” you gave him sweet smile, but he backed away from you. “Just two bastard souls, blood of a virgin and five blind eyeballs.”

“Must be an interesting ritual.” Robin chuckled. Chopper and Usopp stepped away from her too.

“What are you, lady?!” Nami yelled at you, mortified.

“This and that. And the name is (F/n), lady feels a bit too... _formal_.” you answered her before you began walking away from the auction house.

“Miss (F/n).” Brook called out. You turned to face him again. “You've died too, haven't you?”

“Yes I have, Brook. A couple of times.” you told him honestly. Some of the pirates shifted around uncomfortably.

“You asked me about me about the other side, about my paradise.” Brook continued “Will you tell me of yours?”

“My paradise?” you clarified, and the skeleton nodded. You tilted your head at him before you ginned “I didn't get into paradise. I went to hell.” the air around you turned heavy as silence settled around the big group of pirates. Brook simply started at your answer, letting out a small sound of confusion. “You have to be a good person to get into paradise, Brook.” you continued. A shadow crept around you, small whispers of _something_ lingered in the air, making the pirates subconsciously huddle closer to each other. “There's a special place for me, down there. Crafted to someone _not human_ , too demonic for _his_ land.”

“And what is that place, Miss (F/n).” Brook bravely asked.

“The throne.”

You turned slightly, giving Brook a teasing look before you lifted the skirt of your dress, just enough that he could get a small peak at the frills of your panties. Poor Brook, Sanji and Shachi fainted looked like their were able to suffer major blood loss. You the twirled around to leave again, letting the dress drop down again, but you stopped by one of the marines who was laying on the ground, alive, but barely. He looked up at you, confused and a bit scared, probably more of death than you. You smiled at him and keeled down by his body, placing your hand on his chest.

“Well hello there, little bastard. You'll do perfectly.” you concentrated your energy to your hand, murmuring softly under your breath, as you felt a force within him, you moved your hand along his neck and let your finger slid off his chin. A smoke like substance, light red in colour poured out from the man's mouth, floating into the air and following your fingers are you stood up and brought your hand closer to your face.

“Sadly, I can't let you slip away to your paradise.” you opened your mouth, placing your fingertips to your lower lip, letting the smoke follow. Your fingers ran along your throat, the smoke slipping into your mouth and down, down, down, until it disappeared into you.

“It's all for a bigger plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, I am not familiar enough with witch culture (and too lazy to research, forgive me), but I still appreciate constructive feedback. If YOU do have some solid knowledge, feel free to educate me with some facts in the comments :)
> 
> I have the comments set on "Enable comment moderation", so if you want to give feedback that you aren't comfortable with others seeing, let me know in the comment and I wont let it be published.


End file.
